


Last Names

by wayiiseelife



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt : Wedding Rings





	Last Names

Title : Last Names

OTP Prompt : Wedding Rings 

Couple : Mark Sloan / Meredith Grey 

Fandom: Grey’s Anatomy 

It’s very short, but could not get it out of my head. Enjoy! And as always, thank you so much for reading! 

— Rings — 

The wedding was not a Mark Sloan wedding. That’s what his best man, Derek Shepherd, would tell her that day. “I always thought my best friend would have something big, annoyingly big. Because his wife to be wanted it that way. This….” 

A small wedding in New Hampshire, was perfect. They both agreed on it. They felt like this moment, getting married at sunset, with the people they loved around them was perfect rather than typical New York wedding. 

“...Meredith, I’m beyond happy for the both of you. I’m happy he got to buy the underage a drink at the bar you snuck into freshman year.” Derek finishes, bringing her back to life.

Meredith wipes the tears filling her eyes before looking over to her newly appointed husband, talking with one of the Shepherd sisters. “I never had a family before…” Mark knows all this, but Derek doesn’t. “Running into Mark, running into you something special. Thank you for making my dream come true.” All she ever wanted was a family, someone besides her mother, and now she did. 

She thanks Derek once more before slowly walking over to her husband. “Dance with me?” She asks softly. 

Mark takes her hand, leading them away from the small party to a better view of the stars. He slowly slides his hand to the small of her back, before taking the lead. “This is the happiest day of my life.” The older one whispers. “Thank you for marrying me.”

She lets out a little laugh, shaking her head. “This was all you, Mark Sloan. You are the reason we both are standing here. You are the reason we are married. You could of given up on me when I was 18, sneaking into bars and…” 

He stops moving, before pressing his lips against her hard. “I will never give up on you, Meredith. You are my one and only. Now, shhh. Let’s dance, let’s enjoy this moment before they come get us.”

She gives a soft nod, a soft smile before laying her head on his chest. 

It was a perfect summer night, and what made it over the top is she was finally married to the man she has been in love since her senior year of high school. 

— Last Names — 

She has been thinking about this since leaving New York to start their married life in Seattle together. Meredith was in her intern year, as Mark was offered the position of Head of Plastics.

The both of them were still looking for a place to call their own, but until then they were settling into the Seattle life just right. Mark would bitch about the rain, and Meredith was showing him reasons why he could enjoy it. 

She lets out a small laugh, making her way upstairs.

She knocks, just once, before letting herself in her husband’s new office. They have only been married for seven weeks, but she couldn’t help the little smile come on her lips when she thought of Mark as her husband.

“Dr Grey.” The voice of Richard Webber stops her, and suddenly her cheeks go red. 

“I should of...I should…” She turns on her heels, before turning back to look at Mark. “Are you two busy?”

“What’s up, Doctor Grey?” Mark says in a hush whisper. He would be eating that tone in moments though when he hears her news. 

“How hard would it be to change my badge from Meredith Grey to Meredith Sloan?” She looks to her husband first, then Doctor Webber. 

“Not hard at all. We can get it done at the end of day with Security when things die down. I thought you were keeping the name, Grey…” She knew that Richard Webber would ask, being one of her mom’s closest friends. 

“Though, I will always be a Grey. I feel better as a Sloan.” Her eyes connects with Mark’s eyes. “I am a Sloan.”


End file.
